The field of the invention is containers and the invention relates more particularly to reclosable plastic bags. Said bags typically have first and second strips adjacent the top thereof. These strips interlock to reclosably close and permit opening of the bag.
Plastic bags with a reclosable top of the type commonly sold under the trademark "ZIPLOC" bags are in widespread use. When one wants to place articles in such bags, it is often difficult to hold the top of the bag open. Such bags tend to move into a closed position and it takes two hands to maintain a wide opening to facilitate filling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,965, shows a fuel overflow collection device. In one form, this device utilizes a plastic bag having one side larger than the other side and having a wire imbedded in a pouch formed in the bag. The bag is adhered under a fuel overflow vent to capture overflowing fuel and prevent it from entering the water way.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,658 shows a self-expanding and reclosable flexible bag. This bag has a pair of plastic stays which are made from a relatively stiff resilient material having a memory, such as Nylon or high-density polyethylene. The strips are shaped so that in an unstressed configuration they are circular or elliptical. Thus, when the bag is opened it will tend to form an almost circular opening to facilitate the filling or emptying of the contents of the bag.
There are many instances when one would like to have the "ZIPLOC" style bag stay open so that both hands could be used to fill the bag. Furthermore, it is sometimes desired to temporarily secure the bag over, for instance, a bottle opening to facilitate the transfer of the contents of a bottle, for instance, of pills into the plastic bag.